Pokemon Journeys: Kanto
by asianlilly
Summary: Follow Green through as she makes her way through the Kanto region, meeting new "friends", and destroying trainers in her wake.


Green made sure she woke up at exactly 6:00 AM. Because, well, she was going to get her pokemon today before that idiot Blue gets his. It was her 10th birthday, and her mom is going to celebrate it with her by giving her a potentially dangerous weapon and sending her out into the wilderness. What a great parent. But well, she could've gotten a worse parent. Maybe. Hopefully.

She studied her bookcase carefully before choosing a book. No, she's not going to tell you. You might make fun of her. That's never okay. Her bookcase consisted of many fine works of literature including "A Tale of Mewtwo Cities", "The Grapes of Poliwrath", and "The Lion, the Witch and the Wartortle." All that good stuff. She was planning to bring a huge book with her, but decided against it due to how heavy these things are. She picked a simple title, one which you probably know already, called "Goldilocks and the Three Teddyursas." She feels kind enough to read you an except. Be grateful. It's not everyday that she decides to do these things.

"_Once upon a time there was a horrible old crone called Goldilocks. She broke and entered in a house in the woods. (don't try this at home kids) When she saw that the owners had porridge, she obviously couldn't control herself and she tried all three bowls even though they were exactly the same (shame on you Goldilocks). Then, she sat in all three of the owners' chairs, because she's tired from eating porridge. (I mean everyone gets tired eating porridge). The last one broke, but she didn't bother to fix it because why bother fixing some stranger's chair? Then, she decided to cause even more damage by going into the bedroom and sleeping in, you guessed it, each of the three beds. When the two Ursarings and Teddiursa finally came home, they were outraged. Someone ate their food, broke their chair, and is even sleeping in one of their beds! Wait...What. Just then, Goldilocks finally woke up and screamed (because that's what you usually do when you find out the owner caught you in the act) and ran away like a coward (good riddance). _

_Moral of the story: NEVER BREAK AND ENTER EVER. IF YOU THINK IT'S OKAY IT ISN'T. GOLDILOCKS IS HORRIBLE. DON'T BE LIKE HER. _

Now that Green thinks about it, this version rather seems like an abridged version of the story she read before. Oh well. This is good enough for her. She tucks it into her biggerontheinside bag (which seems to be able to hold anything she puts in there, even her bike), and heads downstairs. She quietly navigates to the front door without waking her mom (hopefully), and makes a quick escape past. Phew. Now she'll just take out her bike and get her pokemon and get out of her-

"GREEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TRYING TO ESCAPE THE HOUSE AGAIN?!"

She winces at the sudden scream of her mother, and tentatively makes a reply.

"I'm not trying to escape! Today's the day I get a pokemon, and then become a pokemon master, and then-"

"YOU'RE ONLY NINE YEARS OLD YOUNG LADY! I CANNOT ACCEPT YOU GOING OUTSIDE AT AN AGE LIKE THIS! YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG!"

"Mom geez relax I'm ten now."

"Oh really? Ok that's fine, you're a big girl now you can go live in the wilderness with a plant thingy, dragon thingy or a turtle thingy and make them fight other animals until they collapse. Here's your pokegear, call back every couple of days-"

"Wait what are you serious?"

"Uh yeah? You're totally old enough now! Go on your pokemon journey, become the pokemon master, and call your old mom often!"

"Uh...okay." Green stared incredulously at her mother. She was letting her go so easily? There has to be something behind this. "What about school and stuff?"

"Don't be silly! You don't even go to school. No one goes to school! There's no school in Pallet Town anyways, nor is there anything to do here. I mean, there's literally only two houses here and there's nothing to do except for watching tv and talking to my neighbor. The outside world is so much better. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if you never returned."

"Okay then? I'll just be at the Pokemon Lab if you need me."

"Bai~"

Green quickly ran outside in fear of her mom changing her mind. But seriously, who lets their ten year old daughter go out into the country with an animal so she can make them fight until they collapse? Obviously every single mom is okay with that.

She reached the Pokemon Lab in under ten seconds. Wow, what a record.

Author's Note: Please comment below on what pokemon you want Green to choose. Thanks for reading!


End file.
